marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vakume (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Agatha Harkness (grandmother) Nicholas Scratch (father) Brutacus (half-brother) Hydron (half-brother), Thornn (half-brother), Gazelle (half-sister, deceased), Reptilla (half-sister), Vertigo (half sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Salem, Colorado | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Magician | Education = | Origin = Human transformed by magic | PlaceOfBirth = New Salem, Colorado | Creators = Len Wein; George Perez | First = Fantastic Four #186 | Last = | HistoryText = Vakume was one of a team of magic users called Salem's Seven, all of whom were the children of Nicholas Scratch and the grandchildren of Agatha Harkness, and were residents of New Salem, Colorado, a town of witches; like the rest of the Seven, Vakume had the ability to change his form, in his case transforming from a normal human into a creature capable of controlling the winds and, to an extent, his own density. Scratch used the seven to abduct Agatha Harkness, and to battle the Fantastic Four when they came to her rescue, but the Seven were defeated and their powers were eventually magically removed by Harkness when they attempted to gain revenge on her. Years later, the Seven regained their powers and successfully conquered New Salem, apparently killing Harkness by burning her at the stake, but were defeated by the Vision and the Scarlet Witch after their sibling, Gazelle, turned against them. The Seven were all killed in the explosion which subsequently destroyed New Salem. The spirits of six of the Seven (including Vakume, but not Gazelle) later allied themselves with a creature named Samhain and confronted the Scarlet Witch again, but were defeated, and the Witch bound Samhain's spirit within those of the Seven. Vakume's soul ended up in the realm of Mephisto, but a fragment of it was eventually freed by Shevaun Haldane along with soul fragments of a number of other deceased superhumans including Nighthawk and Nuke of Earth-712, to assist her against the Mys-Tech corporation. During the course of his association with Haldane, Vakume's soul fragment was reunited with the remainder of his soul, and was then returned to the 'dead zone' where he and the others had been waiting to be claimed by the angel of death. Salem's Seven, including Vakume, were later resurrected by the Scarlet Witch following her mental breakdown, and were once again used by Nicholas Scratch, this time to release the demon Shuma-Gorath. The Seven turned on Scratch and assisted the Fantastic Four and Doctor Strange in defeating the demon. | Powers = Transforms into a featureless purple humanoid. He has the ability to become intangible and control air, creating winds and vacuums. He can also drain energy from living beings and mechanical devices. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Aerokinesis Category:Intangibility Category:Harkness Family Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Energy Absorption